Moi ou elle ?
by Azork
Summary: Tu aime LadyBug ou Marinette ? T'est vraiment qu'un idiot Adrien !
1. Prologue

**Moi ou elle ? Par Azork**

 _ **Texte :**_

* * *

Marinette sortait du collège accompagné de son ami Alya , elles était en train de discuté de la vie sentimental de Marinette.

-Il faut que tu lui fasse ta déclaration d'amour Marinette ! dit Alya

-Mais j'ai trop peur , et si il se moquait de moi , je passerais ma vie célibataire , je m'écrirais un journal intime qui recueillerait mais pauvre sentiments, je ferais du sport pour essayé de trouvait quelqu'un , il se moquerait de moi et sa continuera en boucle !

-Calme toi Marinette ! dit Alya en la secouent pour la faire partir de son cauchemar éveillé.

-Oui , tu a raison , mais je suis incapable d'aligné deux mots devant Adrien , comment vais-je faire ?

-Oui c'est vrai ! dit Alya avec un sourire Malicieux .

-Alya ?

-Si tu ne peut pas parlé, écris, envoi lui un texto, je suis une journaliste incroyable, j'ai le numéro de tout les élèves.

Marinette sembla réfléchir une secondes et dit :

-Alya , tu est superbe !

-Merci je sais ! dit-elle en regardent Marinette mais ...

Elle était déjà parti en courant

-Bon , je suppose que je vais rentré ...

 _ **Fin Prol**_ _ **o**_ _ **g**_ _ **ue**_

* * *

 ** _Une courte prologue , j'espère que sa vous a plus , vivement le prochain chapitre ! J'en tremble d'impatience !_**


	2. Chagrin d'amour Chap 1

_**Moi ou elle? Chapitre 1 par Azork**_

 ** _Réponse aux critiques:_**

 ** _Babycailly42: Je suis content que tu veuille lire la suite car tu va l'avoir maintenant (et dans les prochains chapitres), merci pour m'avoir signalé mes fautes, je vais faire plus attention, merci encore pour ton critique!_**

 ** _: Tant mieux que tu soit curieuse de lire la suite, car tu l'un maintenant! (Et dans les prochains chapitres) (encore dit xD)_**

 ** _DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: J'espère que sa te plairas, comme tu lu le curriculum? Si "non", le voila:_** Tu aime LadyBug ou Marinette? ... T'est vraiment un idiot Adrien!

 _ **Texte :**_

* * *

Marinette courait à une vitesse folle ! Elle avait tellement hâte d'essayé l'idée d'Alya .

Une fois rentré :

-Je suis rentré ! dit Marinette

Aucune réponse ... Ils devaient être parti .

Elle ouvrait la trappe menant à sa chambre et montait .Elle pris son portable et envoya un message à Adrien :

 **Bonjour Adrien , je t'envoi ce message car je t'aime , oui je t'aime depuis que tu ma donné ce parapluie en sortant de l'école ... J'avais tellement de mal à te le dire ... J'espère que tu pourra répondre à mes sentiments , en revoir .**

Elle pleurait ... Oui , elle pleurait , elle avait tellement peur et avait beaucoup de stress sur le moment.

Elle reçu un message rapidement de Adrien.

 **Parlant de tout ça maintenant , rdv au Café-Du-Chat-Noir , on s'y retrouve dans 10 minutes , sa te va ?**

Elle répondit rapidement :

 **Oui , j'y serais !**

-Tikki , transforme moi !

Marinette devient LadyBug , elle avançait de toît en toît vers le café . Elle s'arrêté pas très loin , ce mis dans un coin de la rue et se dé-transforma . Elle redevient alors , Marinette la fille la plus maladroite de Paris .

-Bonne chance ! lui souffla Tikki

-Merci !

Marinette courait vers le café et la , elle vit Adrien assit avec deux verre d'eau .

-Bo - Bonjour Adrien ... Bégaya t'elle .

-Bonjour Marinette . dit le blond

Elle s'assit et dit :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en à pensé de ma lettre ?

-Je vais te parlé directement Marinette ... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre , désolé ...

-Ah .. Je vois . Euh , excuse moi , je dois partir , mes parents doivent m'attendre ! dit - elle en courant précipitamment .

-Marinette ! cria t'il .

Marinette n'écoutait pas , elle courait désespérément vers chez elle.

-Marinette ? demanda Tikki .

-Tikki , transforme moi .

LadyBug apparut , personne ne l'avait vu se transformé , tant mieux .

Elle courait désespérément ...

Une fois en face de chez elle , elle passa par la fenêtre et se dé-transforma.

Elle pleurait toute les larmes de sont corps et s'évanouit de chagrin .

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre , l'histoire part en bout de steak plutôt vers le chapitre 2 ou 3 .**_

 _ **Moi : Oh , la pauvre**_

 _ **Marinette : Tais toi !**_

 _ **Moi : ok ok !**_

 _ **Adrien : Je suis désolé Marinette , vraiment !**_

 ** _Marinette : Ferme la !_**

 ** _Adrien : ..._**

 ** _Moi : ouch , tu lui as mis un de ces vent Marinette !_**

 ** _Marinette : Fermé la !_**

 ** _Adrien et Moi : Oui Marinette !_**


	3. Tentation x Sentiment x Miaou Chap 2

**Moi ou elle ? Chapitre 2 Par Azork**

 **: Merci pour ton review , de rien pour ce chapitre , je suis d'accord avec toi , pauvre Mari ...**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews (ou le review dans le cas présent)**

 **Texte :**

* * *

Le lendemain de cette soirée épuisante, Marinette se réveilla , rouge aux yeux, elle était tellement triste que Adrien ne partage pas ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école, elle verrait Adrien et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de ça, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix ... Elle mis une jolie chemise jaune, un jean blanc, un chapeau blanc dont elle était la créatrice et une paire de lunettes de soleil pour cachés ses yeux rouges.

10 minutes plus tard ...

Elle arriva à l'école avec un nœud dans l'estomac ,pile à l'heure de la sonnerie, elle était inhabituellement à l'heure, elle se dépêcha de monté, pris une grande inspiration sachant que tout le monde était à l'intérieur , il n'y avait personne dans la cour, pris une autre gorgé d'air et entra dans la salle de classe toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Quand elle était entré, Adrien avait les yeux fixés sur elle, elle aussi le fixait, mais à travers les verres, il ne le voyait monta les marches et s'assit à sa place.

-Bonjour Marinette , alors , tu as envoyé ta lettre hier soir ? demanda Alya

Adrien hoqueta sur la surprise , mais la conversation continué :

-Oui .

-Alors ? dit Alya avec un sourire .

-Je me suis fais jeté comme une ordure.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Alya décida d'y coupé terme.

-Il a pas osée ?

-Il aime quelqu'un d'autre? enchaîna Alya

-Il à le droit de me rejeter Alya, oui, il aime quelqu'un.

Adrien écouté la conversation d'une oreille discrète :

-Marinette, enlève tes lunettes de soleil, si le prof le voit ...

Alya enleva les lunettes de Marinette.

Mais elle vit les yeux de Marinette et dit :

-A, c'est pour ça que tu porte des lunettes ? Tu as les yeux rouge, va cherché des goûtes à l'infirmerie après, l'état de tes yeux c'est ...

-Abominable ... fini Alya

La conversation se finit la, Marinette avait caché sa tête entre ses bras pour que personne ne la voit.

50 minutes après ...

La cloche retentit ,c'était l'heure de sortir, Marinette avait demandé à Alya si elle pouvait resté deux minutes dans la classe avec elle au cas ou si il venait .Elle accepta, bien sûr.

Adrien abandonna finalement l'idée de parlé à Marinette. Il rentra chez lui .

Plus tard ... Marinette se sépara d'Alya et retourna chez elle .

Elle se transforma en LadyBug et s'amusa sur les toits de Paris quand elle vit une silhouette semblable à un chat.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé , A+++++ :3**_


	4. Sentiment renversé Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, c'est l'heure de la suite, désolé du retard de l'histoire, l'inspiration manqué.**

* * *

Elle se transforma en LadyBug et s'amusa sur les toits de Paris quand elle vit une shilhouette semblable à un chat.

-Chaton? Demanda Marinette.

-Ma Lady?

-Sa va?

-Oui, mais vu tes yeux, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ...

-...

-Il n'y a pas de victimes du Papillon aujourd'hui, tu veux discuté ? Demanda le chat.

-Hum ...

-D'accord ! Répondit finalement la cocinelle

Ils s'abbrétirent sous un petit abri que Chat Noir utilisait pour se dé transformait en cas d'urgence

-Tu veux-t-il le discuté de quoi? Demande LadyBug.

-Parlons de tes magnifiques yeux bleu azur maintenant rouge.

-Ah ...

-Quesqu'y t'est arrivé?

-...

-Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre ...

-Je me suis fais rejeté.

-... , désolé, my Lady, si j'aurais su , je ne t'aurais jamais questionnait ...

-ce n'est pas de ta faute ...

-Ma Lady ?

-Oui?

Chat Noir se leva pour lui faire clairement face et dit :

-Je t'aime,.

 _ **POV CHAT_NOIR**_

Un silence génant fût la réponse de sa Lady.

-C'est encore une de tes blagues débile chat, hahaha ! J'ai falli me faire avoir à un moment ...

-Je plaisante pas !

-...

-...

-Je t'aime aussi ...

Adrien n'y croyait pas, la femme de ses rêves, sa ladybug, sa buginette, l'aime ...

-Tu veux que on se révèle nos identités ?

-Oh que oui !

-Plagg , détransforme moi !/-Tikki, détransforme moi ! disèrent ils en même temps

Et voila , comme par magie, Marinette et Adrien apparûrent.

 **POV MARINETTE**

Ce soir, il faisait froid ... Un froid glacial comme ses sentiments ... L'homme quelle aimait, qui l'avait rejetait, dont elle était tombé encore amoureuse sous son identité secrète...

Adrien,Chat Noir,Adrien,Chat Noir ! répéta t-elle en boucle dans sa tête ...

-Marinette ?

-...

-C'est vraiment toi ! Je suis tellement heureux que se soit toi Marinette !

-Te fout pas de ma geule !

-Hein ?

-Je te signale que tu ne m'aime pas, c'est bien ce que tu ma dis , non !

-Mais, Marinette, depuis le début, c'était toi que j'aime!

-Oui, LadyBug, elle tu l'aimes ! Mais moi, tu m'a clairement dis que tu ne m'aimais pas !

Marinette commençait à courrir vers la bordure du toit

-Marinette !

Marinette sauta dans le vide et dit :

-Tikki, transforme moi !

Et voici LadyBug l'héroïne, qui pleurait tout en ce balançant de toit en toi vers sa maison, puis dans sa avait bien fait attention à semer Adrien, ou plutôt ChatNoir avant d'être chez elle.

-Détransforme moi ...

Tikki réaparut faisant réaparaître Marinette, la fille maladroite, idiote.

-Marinette ...

-TIKKI! Laisse moi tranquille sil te plaît!

-D'accord ...

Tikki se mit dans l'armure de Marinette ...

Marinette re-commenceit à pleurais comme une gamine aux larmes de crocodiles.

Elle avait vraiment une vie de merde ...

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé? Temps mieux, bientôt la suite!**


	5. L'imaginator ! Chapitre 4

**POV ADRIEN**

Il faisait froid, Marinette, la fille qu'il avait rejeté, est en fait la personne qu'il aime depuis tout ce temps... Il avait était tellement bête...

 _ **LE LENDEMAIN**_

 **POV MARINETTE**

-Marinette ?

-Oui Tikki ?

-Sa va mieux ?

-...

-Bon, j'imagine que oui, vite, prépare toi !

-Non, j'irais pas à l'école, je me sens pas bien, tikki, tu peut me laissez seul un peu ?

-Ok Marinette ...

Marinette regardait une photo d'adrien qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle était assis sur son lit avec un regard sans émotions ...

Quand tout à coup, un papillon noir arriva et entra dans la photo d'adrien et une voix se fit entendre ...

-Boujour, Imaginator, je suis le papillon, comme tu le sais. Je vais t'offrir des pouvoirs puissant pour t'aidé à te vengé de Adrien . Ensuite tu m'apportera le miraculous de chat noir et le tien part la même occasion.

-Ok Papillon. dit-elle d'une voix sans émotions.

 **POV ADRIEN**

J'étais assis dans la salle de classe, tout le monde était présent sauf Marinette ...

C'était sa faute, il le savait, il irait la voir après de toute façon.

-Alors, il y à que Marinette qui est absente ?demanda le professeur

-Oui madame ! disèrent tout le monde.

De la fumée apparu d'un coup devant le tableau et une voix se fit entendre :

-Non, madame, je suis la voyons !

Voici Marinette, elle portait ses vêtements de d'habitude sauf que ses cheveux était blanc .

-Marinette est ici, mais non, elle n'est pas là, c'est moi, L'imaginator !

-Où plutôt, LadyBug ! enchaîna t-elle.

-LadyBug ! cria Alya .

-C'est exact, maintenant, LadyBug est aux services du papillon, hahaha !dit L'imaginator.

-Au non ... pensa Adrien

Les élèves commençèrent à courir vers la sortie quand :

-Système de l'école ! Donne moi toutes les permissions ! cria l'imaginator

-Accès autorisé . dit une voix sortit de nulle part

-Bloque toutes les sorties de chaque salle de classe, personne ne doit partir !demanda l'akumatisé

Toutes les portes se fermèrent instantanèment.

-Oh non,j'appelle mon père, fais gafe l'imaginator, mon père, c'est le maire de paris !dit Chloé

-Ah oui ? dit l'imaginator.

-Système de Paris ! Donne moi toutes les permissions !demanda l'imaginator

-Accès autorisé . fit une voix sortit de nulle part.

-Bloque le réseau, le gps, internet ect ... de tous les appareils ! dit-elle

-Tikki, transforme moi ! dit l'akumatisé

Est apparu LadBug, avec un costume tout blanc, différent de son costume habituelle rouge à points noirs.

-Lucky Charm niveau 5 ! dit elle

Et apparut : un livre avec comme titre : les akumatisés.

-Marinette, arrête sa ! cria Adrien

Marinette ne fît pas attention à lui et utilisa le livre magique :

-Lady Wifi, Le bulleur,Climatika,Le mime,le dessinateur,RogerCorp . Apparaisait !

Alya,Nino,Aurore,Nathanël,Roger,Fred devinrent encore Akumatisé.

-C'est pas possible ... dit Adrien

-Bulleur , enferme tout les élèves dans des bulles sauf Adrien

2 minutes plus tard ..

-Et voila ! fit le bulleur

-Lady Wifi, mais en pause tous les élèves sauf Adrien !

2 minutes plus tard ...

-Et voila ! fit Alya

-Climatika, surveille l'école, personne ne doit rentré !

-Mime,dresse un mur pour empêcher qui conque de rentré dans Paris !

-RogerCorp, fais enlevé les pouvoirs de tous le monde avec pour seul exeption Adrien au cas ou il y aurais un nouveau super héro exeptionelle !

-Le dessinateur, je vais te téléportais à roger corp, protége le au cas ou il y a un ennemi !

-Oui ! dit le dessinateur tout en se fesant téléportais.

-Adrien, deviens chat noir !

-Plagg, transforme moi ! dit Adrien sans le vouloir

Et voila chat noir !

-Pas besoin de me controlé pour me transformé, j'allais le faire de toute façon !dit le chat .

-Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça ! dit L'imaginator

-Bref, c'est l'heure que je te dégomme, l'imaginator !

-Ah ouai ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, bye !**


	6. Fin et sentiment révélées ! Chap 5

**La suite ! Désolé, j'ai peut être un peu abusé sur l'imaginator (marinette) (ladybug) .**

 **TEXTE :**

 **(ligne)**

-Je vais nous téléporté dans une arène, dans une autre dimension, on sera tranquille làs-bas ! fit l'imaginator.

-Quand tu veux ! cria le chat

-Téléportation : arène du papillon . doit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Après la téléportation achevé ...

-C'est pas très chat-oyant tout ça ... fit le chaton

-C'est assez bien pour un chat de goutière, non ? demanda L'akumatisé.

-Je suis pas un chat de goutière ! hurla le chat.

-Quand je t'aurais exterminé, tu aura un joli colier :) dit l'imaginator

-Bref, passons aux choses sérieux ! dit l'héros

L'imaginator fit apparaître un grand collier, et enferma chat noir à l'interrieur .

Quand tout à coup, le collier disparut, emportant Lady Wifi, Le bulleur, Climatika, Le mime, RogerCorp et Le dessinateur.

-Mais, quesque ... dit doucement l'imaginator.

-C'est assez simple en fait ... dit le chat .

-Comment ?! cria l'imaginator

-Tu as demandé à roger corp de enlevé les pouvoirs de tout le monde au cas ou. Le papillon y compris :) dit le chat avec un sourrir malicieux .

-Mais ..

L'imaginator n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que chat noir l'assoma .

Il pris la photo d'adrien et la déchira aussitôt.

Un akuma en sortit, mais blanc, il était déja purifié ... Surement car c'était ladybug ..

-Aie ... dit Marinette

-Marinette ? demanda Adrien

-Hum ... dit Marinette en relevant la tête.

-Marinette, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire car tu t'était enfui en courant, mais je t'aime, de tout mon coeur ! dit-il en l'embrassant .

-Humpf !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi ... Moi aussi. dit Marinette

(ligne)

 **THE END !**


End file.
